


Broken Glass

by krys-loves-otome (KrysImeteriHikari)



Series: Mystic Messenger Week 2016 Posts [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/krys-loves-otome
Summary: “[Name], you don’t have to do this. I’m fine, reall-”“Please!” that came out more forcefully than you had intended, startling him again. “Let me do this. Please, just… just let me do this.”Your hands were shaking, much to your dismay. He hissed in pain once the cleaning cloth touched his cut, making him chuckle softly.“So… this is what you’re like when you lose your cool. I was beginning to wonder…”------Follows the events of 707's route after Unknown breaks into the apartment. You're trying to process the events up until now, with 707 at your side. However, instead of the happy-go-lucky hacker you had come to know through the messenger, 707, Saeyoung rather, was not who you were expecting.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger Week 2016 Posts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404703
Kudos: 19





	Broken Glass

You had thought you had gotten used to the silence of the apartment, sometimes pulling up something peppy and happy on your phone to break up the quiet.

Now, you were even afraid to do that.

Quietly as you could, you put on house shoes and searched for a broom, dustpan, and garbage can. There was still glass on the floor after the hacker, Saeran, had broken in through the window. Luckily enough, it wasn’t too cold outside, so the outside draft wasn’t too bad, but it did bring a bit of a chill to mostly silent apartment. Would Rika or Seven have thought to put extra blankets in the apartment in case of an emergency?

Well, no, probably not. Rika hadn’t lived here in two years and Seven had only started making accommodations for you only a few days prior, so you hadn’t thought to ask him. Knowing him, he could have regulated the heating and air conditioning from his previous location anyway, so you didn’t have to worry about extra blankets or things like that.

Hmmm… you could use the flat sheet from your bed as a temporary covering, you thought, at least until the window could be repaired. You could sleep with just the fitted sheet and the comforter. It should still be warm enough, right?

Oh, but what about Seven? Was he even comfortable in his corner, typing away a rapid series of key commands? You couldn’t even begin to tell where his fingers ended and the keyboard began.

You knew that he had told you, multiple times now, to just ignore him, pretend that he wasn’t there, but you just couldn’t help yourself. Despite his messenger persona and the one in real life being on completely different ends of the spectrum, you were glad he was here with you. You knew better than to assume that someone’s online identity was also their true identity, so while real-life Seven was quieter, maybe a touch harsh at times, you tried to not let it get to you.

It’s not like you were completely the same as your own online persona either. The newly appointed RFA Party Planner that was always bright and supportive of everything and everyone, when really you’re just an anxious, soft-spoken nobody that had just happened to download an app you really shouldn’t have.

Maybe it was because of Seven’s projected confidence and kindness through his messenger identity that was contagious to you and made you come out of your shell a little more. It was his confidence feeding yours that made you so attached to him, like holding up a mirror to yourself with Seven beside you, telling you to smile while he was smiling too.

Now, it was like Seven was your reflection, standing stark in front of you as if he was the picture of your reality, the ugly truth that was staring you in the face.

And yet, you couldn’t turn away, let alone pretend he wasn’t there. It was almost laughable, how you used to ignore reality so fervently before, yet having it here staring you in the face made you… not want to ignore it.

Well, aside from Seven, there was also another aspect of your reality you couldn’t ignore…

The glass on the floor.

Biting your lower lip, and keeping an eye on the black jacket and orange headphones in the corner, you headed towards the broken window and set to work. At least this could help you take your mind off of the day’s events. From the little you had gathered and deduced on your own, as much as you wanted to ask Seven all of your questions, you knew it wasn’t the best time to ask him. After all, after seeing long lost twin brother, plus with his nerves already frayed from figuring out how to best protect you, he had every right to some peace and quiet.

So, you couldn’t help the little ‘eep!’ that escaped when he suddenly appeared behind you and took the broom out of your hand.

“I got it. Don’t worry about it.”

“I-I thought you were still working?”

“Taking a break. Needed to stretch my legs.”

And thus began another of your usual exchanges, curt and right to the point from him, soft and unsure from you.

“A-ah, okay. That makes sense.” You paused, lost for words, “I can hold the dustpan for you while you sweep.”

“No need. I can do both. Just make sure not to step in any of it.”

Another long, awkward pause.

“Y-you know, you can use one of my pillows to sit on, when you go back. I mean, if it makes you more comfortable.”

“The floor is plenty comfortable, so don’t worry about it.”

Pause.

“W-well, since you’re doing that, maybe I can make us something to eat, instead?”

“Not hungry. There should be some sandwiches in the fridge if you’re hungry, though.”

Another pause, only punctuated by the tinkling sound of the glass as it was swept away.

“I-I was thinking, maybe, since it probably too late right now, we could use my flat sheet as a cover for the window until morning. I-it’ll keep the apartment from getting too drafty.”

He stopped sweeping.

“You think it’s drafty in here?” You could see his shoulders twisting as he was about to take off his jacket. “Damn, there aren’t any extra blankets here either…”

Your hands were immediately up and flailing, trying to stop him.

“No, no, no, I’m fine! B-besides, w-who needs a flat sheet to sleep with anyway? All I need is a comforter and fitted sheet, that’s all.”

He stopped taking his jacket off, stared at you for a moment, and fixed it to sit how it normally sat, his face just a touch pink. You couldn’t help raise an eyebrow at him.

“…I know you don’t.” And he left it at that, a brief glance of his eye to his upper left towards the security camera in the corner.

…Oh. Right.

Now your face was flushed red at the realization. It was probably in your mental health’s best interest to not ask him how often he watched those cameras.

“A-anyway, do you still think it’s a good idea? Just as a temporary fix?”

“Will you be warm enough tonight? No sense in you getting sick from my miscalculation.”

Honestly, you were more worried about him, as he was closer to the window, and who knew long he was going to work for, or how cold it was going to get.

Still, you were learning how to play his game, despite the unsureness of your words and gestures. You did your best to give him a reassuring smile.

“D-definitely. I’ll put on my warmest pajamas to be sure.”

“The ones with the little cats on them? Those should keep you plenty warm.”

You were about two seconds away from questioning him when you remembered, once again, about the security cameras.

Stop thinking about that before your face explodes in embarrassment.

“W-what about you? Will you be warm enough tonight?” It never hurt to ask.

“I’ll be fine.” Even though his answer was the same every time. He bent down to pick up a rather big piece of glass. “Just come and get me if it gets too cold for you-!”

He gritted his teeth and dropped the glass, a small river of red running down his finger.

“Seven!”

“I-it’s nothing. Just a little cut. See what happens when you’re not caref- H-hey, where are you goi-!”

You don’t know what had come over you. Maybe it was because you really didn’t like the sight of blood, maybe it was the residual terror that Saeran had left in you, maybe it was all of your built-up frustration of Seven ignoring you and doing everything for you for so long, but you knew that if you didn’t do at least this, you would lose your mind.

You raced into the bathroom, your heart racing as you frantically searched for a first aid kit. Surely Seven had at least thought of this once you started living in the apartment, providing you with something in case you hurt yourself. Every house has to have a first aid kit, right?

To your immense relief, there was a first aid kit, thankfully fully stocked.

You almost tore it apart, bandages and sanitizing packets flying across the bathroom. You paid them little mind as you found at least one good-sized bandaid and one packet of the wipes.

You return to him with your finds in hand, his eyes wide in surprise.

“Lets…” you were breathing shallowly from your little rush “let’s sit on the couch.”

He was too surprised to tell you otherwise. So, obediently, he sat on the couch.

“[Name], you don’t have to do this. I’m fine, reall-”

“Please!” that came out more forcefully than you had intended, startling him again. “Let me do this. Please, just… just let me do this.”

Your hands were shaking, much to your dismay. He hissed in pain once the cleaning cloth touched his cut, making him chuckle softly.

“So… this is what you’re like when you lose your cool. I was beginning to wonder…”

Even though you hadn’t put the bandage on yet, you took his injured hand into both of yours, pressing all three against your face, squeezing it tightly. You didn’t want to cry in front of him, not at all. It would just give him more incentive to ignore you when you could barely handle how much he ignored you now. You didn’t want Seven to disappear, no matter how much he wanted to himself. He was already too deep in your heart and he wasn’t getting out anytime soon.

Thankfully, he stayed quiet as you fought the urge to cry, letting you hold his hand for now.

He really was your mirror, after all. Showing you the ugly parts of yourself on full display.

But then, ugliness isn’t the only thing mirrors show, as you soon realized.

Mirrors can also show beauty, outside and within.

Seven reached his free arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his chest, resting his nose in your hair, his thumb making small circles on one of your shoulders. His cross necklace felt cool against your forehead.

“Let it out,” he murmured into your hair. “Cry if you want, curse my name, hate me if you can, anything to let me know you’re normal. You don’t have to be strong for me, [Name].”

The dam finally broke when he said your name, your hands tightening around his as the first sob escaped.


End file.
